What's killing me the most
by MarikzAngel
Summary: One shot song fic, guess the char who's p.o.v it's in and I'll write a fic 4 u, RESULTS POSTED
1. Who am I?

What's killing me the most  
  
OOC: Thanks to animelyrics.com for the song lyrics! ^_^  
  
tasogare no umi ni dete  
  
futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no......  
  
It was really a tragedy to me, the day you left. I couldn't stand it, I hated you for it but I was glad you did... We both knew it couldn't last and now I'm standing in our spot at the park watching the stars and wondering how you are. Do you regret leaving me?  
  
kin no akari ga umi ni ochite natsu no kaze ga togireta  
  
obieru futaru ni tada yosete kaesu mizuoto  
  
I can still hear the waves crashing against the shore, I can still see the moon, nothing has really changed since you left. Jou still eats like a pig, Honda and Otogi are still fighting over Shizuka and even Seto has come to terms with Yuugi while you are away.  
  
nani o shinjite koko made kita michi mo wasure hateta no  
  
sayonara tsugeru tame no yasashisa dake nokoshite  
  
So I guess I better say goodbye and stop dreaming, the others are worried about me and I can see why, I'm stuck in my memories. But I can't forget you no matter what you tell me to do.  
  
donna ni nami o kasanete omoide o sakende mo  
  
anata no ita kishibe ni wa mou kaerenai  
  
Tragic as I seem, I still eat well, sleep well enough, you know all those things that they say you shouldn't be able to do properly after you lose someone really close to your heart but I never really lost you and that's what killing me, you're here just out of my reach. You're not really gone and it's tormenting me..  
  
tasogare dake o daite  
  
ano hi no nami wa mou fukai umi no soko  
  
kanashimi o shiranai aoi yume o mite nemutte iru  
  
Remember the night we met? When we first caressed eachother under these very stars? I do. I can't help but think of the better days, maybe I should leave here that way I won't have to see you, need you and want you but not be able to have you. Maybe the distance will help me..  
  
kurai mizu no mukou ni yureru shiranai machi no akari  
  
totemo chikaku ni mieta mahoroba no hana no koro  
  
I can't help but wonder why you didn't choose me, am I ugly? Smelly? Something? I just need a reason and you didn't give me one, you wouldn't give me one.. I just don't know what to think anymore.  
  
ano toki mou hitotsu dake tooi nami o koetara  
  
anata no iru kishibe made tadori tsuita no  
  
If I'd been thinner, prettier, would you have stayed with me? Would you have stayed by my side instead of leaving me all alone again? Wasn't I enough?  
  
tasogare no umi ni dete  
  
futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no  
  
sabishii manazashi o kasanete nemutta yoru mo kiete  
  
I think I will leave, it'll help me in the long run, that way I can heal. I wish I was still little, a skimmed knee is easier to fix than a broken heart.  
  
tasogare dake o daite  
  
ano hi no nami wa mou fukai umi no soko  
  
kanashimi o shiranai aoi yume o mite nemutte iru  
  
tasogare no umi ni dete  
  
futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no  
  
sabishii manazashi o kasanete nemutta yoru mo kiete  
  
But above all I don't blame you, I wish I could but I don't and that's what killing me the most.  
  
~MarikzAngel 


	2. Results

What's Killing me the Most  
  
The Song from Chapter 1 was Sea of Twilight's Japanese version, Tasogare No Umi:  
  
Here's the english and Japanese versions:  
  
tasogare no umi ni dete  
  
futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no......  
  
Sailing out into the sea of twilight,  
  
The two of us shall never cross paths again......  
  
kin no akari ga umi ni ochite natsu no kaze ga togireta  
  
obieru futaru ni tada yosete kaesu mizuoto  
  
A golden light falls into the sea, the wind has paused  
  
The two of us, frightened, hear only the light crashing of water  
  
nani o shinjite koko made kita michi mo wasure hateta no  
  
sayonara tsugeru tame no yasashisa dake nokoshite  
  
I've forgotten my path completely, what I believed in to make it this far.. Leaving in me only enough kindness to say goodbye  
  
donna ni nami o kasanete omoide o sakende mo  
  
anata no ita kishibe ni wa mou kaerenai  
  
No matter how many waves crash down as I cry out to my memories  
  
I can't ever return to the shore you were on  
  
tasogare dake o daite  
  
ano hi no nami wa mou fukai umi no soko  
  
kanashimi o shiranai aoi yume o mite nemutte iru  
  
With only the twilight in their embrace,  
  
The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom  
  
Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep.  
  
kurai mizu no mukou ni yureru shiranai machi no akari  
  
totemo chikaku ni mieta mahoroba no hana no koro  
  
The light of an unknown town flickers beyond the dark waters  
  
Back when the flowers of paradise seemed so very close  
  
ano toki mou hitotsu dake tooi nami o koetara  
  
anata no iru kishibe made tadori tsuita no  
  
If I had crossed over one final distant wave at that time,  
  
Would I have reached the shore you were on?  
  
tasogare no umi ni dete  
  
futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no  
  
sabishii manazashi o kasanete nemutta yoru mo kiete  
  
Sailing out into the sea of twilight,  
  
The two of us shall never cross paths again  
  
And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear.  
  
tasogare dake o daite  
  
ano hi no nami wa mou fukai umi no soko  
  
kanashimi o shiranai aoi yume o mite nemutte iru  
  
tasogare no umi ni dete  
  
futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no  
  
sabishii manazashi o kasanete nemutta yoru mo kiete  
  
With only the twilight in their embrace,  
  
The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom  
  
Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep.  
  
Sailing out into the sea of twilight,  
  
The two of us shall never meet again  
  
And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear.  
  
Now onto the winners,   
  
Mors Laminil  
  
Alexandria Scherazade   
  
Danzing in Doubtz  
  
If you guys could review this chapter with your story requests, or just email me at MarikzAngel@hotmail.com I'll get on them right away ^_^ 


End file.
